Height of Aggression
by KaedeSakura
Summary: GaaraXMatsuri I know, I know. who the heck is Matsuri?if you remember at the end of Naruto Part I she was the girl that was kidnapped and Gaara rushed to save her. she is also one of Gaaras' Fan girls in Shippuden. Discl:Don't own Naruto. Lemon!


Height of Aggression

Sweat fell from his forehead as he crouched low in his fighting stance ready to defend, waiting for her to strike. His Red hair clung to his face from the moisture collecting in a thin layer, the Bright tattoo of Love visible as his hair parted slightly flat on his brow. His eyes now narrowed looking down his pray, the dark circles had not lifted since the extraction of Sakuku a few years prior supposing leaving somewhat permanent damage from his lack of sleep through his childhood and teen years.

"you have gotten better I see" his deep firm voice carried throughout the hollow of the room, his breath in a deep heave in his chest. Matsuri, his long time student from years before stared him down hard in her own fighting stance. She had continued with Gaara's teachings since that day he taught her the true use of the weapons in which she could use to protect the people she loves instead of using them to kill. Her thin frame became taller, and much more developed over the years, her hair a tad longer, held back weaved between 2 chopsticks holding it from her face, while strands of brown hair fell to the sides against her cheeks. Her shorts and tank top seemed to be much of a revealer to his Pale eyes as he found them drift slowly over her peachy skin.

"we are not done yet, Gaara-sama" she raised her voice before lunging at him her fist drawn back ready to land her fist over his cheek.

With one swift move to the side, Gaara took his step out of her way letting her body push past him, in grabbing her wrist on her way. He wrapped his other arm around her neck in a choke hold, holding her struggling body in his stiffening grip to keep her from escaping. His head now between her shoulder and neck, his eyes falling to the bare skin laced with a thin layer of sweat.

"C'mon" his voice gentle in her ear "you are a Junin now, get out of this" he nearly snapped at her. Her slight grunts as she struggled in his hold seemed to get louder as she nearly pleaded with herself to find a way or their sparring match would soon be over and the time she asked to have with him to train her personally would be at a loss.

In a swift move Matsuri grabbed his thumb and pulled it hard against the weakest joint, forcing the red head's had to loosen around her neck enough to slip under, crouch low and sweep his legs from under him. Gaara landed on his back with a loud thud, the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to catch his breath. She quickly lifted herself to her feet and stepping over to him placing her small foot under his neck pushing his chin to look at her. The Kazekage lay heavy in his breath, sweat falling from his face and a layer of moisture collected all over making his white shirt and black pants stick uncomfortably to his own body. His dark sockets shifted up her naked legs to where her shorts cut his view. He snorted.

"nice work" the young woman glanced down at him catching his breath. He was so handsome to her, of course he knew of her crush she had on him, from that day the village had all come to save him from the 2 Akatsuki had took him after saving them all. After that day the sand demon had been removed from his body, his sand no longer rushed to his aid to protect him although still had the ability to control it at his own will.

"you know it" she lifted her chin and smiled smugly. His arms fell to the sides resting them on either side of his body, palms up to let her know she had won. He let her win this time, she earned it and showed it over the past several years living by what he had taught her.

Matsuri wiggled her toe a little as it wedged itself further closer to his bare neck. "you are making this difficult"

His head turned to scan his eyes over the girls face, for the meaning of what she was talking about. He grunted slightly from under her foot, he was getting impatient waiting for her to let him up. He ignored her comment with a slight blush in his cheeks. "I don't know what you mean."

"bull, you don't" she stepped harder, the Kazekage was under her mercy for now, as he lifted his upper body slightly off the ground to the pressure she was applying. She knew if he wanted to get up he would have no problems for he far exceeded her in strength and power. She found it difficult to let him up, his shyness around girls made him that much more irresistible, his handsome boyish features had grown into a man over the years. a fine young man, a strong man.

"Matsuri..." He almost questioned her feeling the pressure ease from his neck. His breathing commenced as normal his glaze following the girl.

She slowly lowered her thin figure, her bare knees fell beside him on the floor. She just wanted a taste, just a small one just to see what his flavor was. He lifted one of his arms over his head draping it to cover his forehead a little.

"what?" his flat tone questioned " I think we are done for today." he closed his eyes to turn his head to face the ceiling.

Matsuri said nothing, her hands rested on her lap as she stared down at them. just one taste she kept telling herself. maybe he wouldn't mind her thoughts of him raced with questions tiring to define the answers for herself. She was much younger than he was and figured less experienced with it came to relationships, but she has wanted to feel him romantically for a long time now, and it wasn't as though he acted like she was repulsive to him or anything.

Matsuri took a deep breath and made a choice, she was going to go for it. Pushing herself forward she crawled on all fours closer to his resting body, his eyes remained closed facing upwards his breathing loud from the sparring.

Her hand found it's way on the other side, between his waist at arm slightly above, while the other stayed on the other with both her knees giving her levitation over him. Her brown hair fell from it's place between the chopsticks securing it. Drawing her face above his she lowered herself.

An odd sensation came over the Kazekage, like someone was closing in on him. " I..." He just started to open his mouth to speak to Matsuri when he felt her lips nibble on his bottom lip.

She had found it a good opportunity to take advantage of his attempt at speech, moving her mouth open over his slipping her tongue down playing with his. Amazingly enough he did not push her away, he did not pull away in disgust, in fact he fell into her kiss feeling him tilt his head slightly and open in mouth wider for her to gain more access. His taste was sweet like she imagined, warm and moist as she felt some of their mixed saliva drip from the corners of her pink lips.

Gaaras' forearm moved slowly from his forehead and found his hand uncontrollable reach for her bare arm that was planted over him. His heart now pounded throughout his body, hearing the throbbing loud in his ears. Her tongue seemed to shoot a strange feeling through every pour of his skin, his manhood began to stiffen at an alarming rate beneath his black pants.

With a small moan she lifted herself from the passionate kiss, falling back to sit straight once again. Her breath short and heavy as she struggled to catch it after he had taken it away.

"Matsuri?" his monotone voice seemed to trail off in confusion, his eyes grazed over her face finding the answers to which Baffled him.

"I'm sorry" she lowered her head to look at her hands now both holding each other in her lap. "I-I just wanted to taste"

His dark sockets grew wide, his light Aqua Irises now in shock his ears trying to take in what she had heard her high pitched voice tell him. His mouth slightly open, now dry from the hot kiss she had planted on him unexpectedly, heaved open wider with every heavy breath. He watched Matsuri as her shy red cheeks filled her completion, her nose still turned down eyes still slightly closed. She did not look at him for fear of what sort of grotesque look he would have on his face.

His shocked look began to subside pushing himself to perch up on one of his elbows bringing his upper body slightly upright. His hand,open palmed, cupped her cheek. He warmth of his touch made Matsuri's dark eyes shoot open in a sudden jolt, jumping lightly in her place as the Kazekage felt her soft skin in his hand.

"Gaara-sensai" her eyes fell to his mouth drawing closer to hers, the warm moisture from his heavy breathing began to collect with the thin layer of sweat over her face, their noses barely touching. He said nothing closing his eyes and in one bold move pushed himself to taste her once again. His tongue probing at the girls open moaning mouth. Her fingers tangling themselves within the wet locks of his red hair at the back of his neck, tugging lightly pulling the strands from between them. She felt his vocals rumble in relaxation against her lips, now becoming a darker pink from his deep lip lock.

Gaara wasn't sure what had come over him, the swelling in his pants became strong feeling he needed her to satisfy his needs. Of course he had taken lovers before, not many but enough to know what he wanted. But this was different, she was his student, she was the little quiet shy Matsuri that once had been deathly afraid of weapons', he was considered a weapon at one time in his life and it was a wonder why she didn't fear him.

The thoughts that ran rushing through his head came to a screaming halt when he felt her small hand rub hard around his leg, sliding it from out to in, between his legs to his erect manhood. brave girl his moan against her face seemed to growl deeper as she stroked over him. With a sweep of his hand that lay now wrapped around her waist he dipped her back letting her ease on the floor with him on top, no breaking their passion. His tongue still played with hers his large fingers roamed her mostly bare body, dripping with heat.

"Gaara-sensei" she manages to moan out in almost a plead as she wrapped her hands around his upper arms and tried to push him away. Her weak struggle was to no avail, he was not going to stop, not that she had pushed him this far. Her voice calling his name in such a proper manner drove his erection to nearly puncture through his cloths. His bulge now raked against the area between her legs where she lay with one leg up, the other sprawled emerging from the other side of him. His fingertips ran the length from her levitated bare knee to where her shorts had cut off his view, his palm now flat against her flesh, his mouth devouring her moist lips hungrily.

Was she ready for this? Even though she have had a crush on the young Kage since he rescued her from the Takumi Village ninja. She had many dreams about this moment, how he would be with her, gentle, rough? Her mind was lost as he felt his way her squirming body. In her head she knew she wanted him more than anyone, but it still left a deep twist in her gut asking her if this was what she really wanted.

Gaara guided his hand from her upper thigh from where his fingers found nuzzled under her shorts, to slithering his fingers under her tank top cupping her small Breast in his palm. Her small grunts of fighting back only encouraged his arousal further. His mouth became more aggressive against her lips, the weight of his body held her in place as he worked. His free hand held her wrist keeping her arm firmly planted above her head. His grunts of savagery became louder as his manhood grew to the point of busting from the seams.

"Gaara-sama" she cried out between his bites her hands wrapped tightly, digging her nails in the pale flesh of his arms. He yanked the tank top over her stomach tugging it up over her head, only to toss it to the side, her bare Breast now fully exposed, her eyes wide at the aggressive nature of the shy boy she had once known. Her breath was taken, her voice could not form the words around what he was doing to her. The heat between her thighs getting more uncomfortable by each passing minute. His silence was beginning to frighten her, the least he could do was say a few comforting words to calm her trembling nerves. Nothing. He continued to work his fingers around her shorts pulling them off, her panties was all that remained to his bliss.

a small evil smirk fell over his face his dark sockets now covered over his scleras' where his eyes gravitated to the white garment, now moist from the sparring, and arousal.

"I- ahhh" she cried out feeling his thick fingers slip under the garment separating her moist pink muscular area from his view. He lightly ran his finger over her opening spreading the dripping juices that began to flow from deep within. "please, I'm sorry..." Matsuri shut her eyes tightly hoping that the Kage would hear her plea for him to stop, but it was like her words never reached his ears. Her hand tried to pull his wrist from between her legs, he was too strong for her weakened body to fight him.

"you wanted a taste" he whispered in her ear, his smile now wide feeling the girl buck her hips as he dipped one finger deep inside her muscular hole. Digging her nails deeper into his skin, she was sure she had drawn blood, clawing and scratching at his flesh her cries fell on his deaf ears. "Isn't this something you wanted?" his deep voice questioned softly with a small smile. His finger dipping in and out of her, the slippery juices coating as he moved.

All Matsuri could do was stay quiet, watching the red head have his way with her. Maybe she did want him to, his touch was dominating, yet she was beginning to enjoy it. She has wanted to touch him for so long, to feel his pale skin against hers, she wanted him to love her in return the way she had for him through her crush.

Her hair was falling away from the chopsticks due to the Kages' aggressive action, more pieces seemed to fall in her face, clinging to her cheeks from the sweat collecting from the warm heated air surrounding them. The skin in her face turned a rose red watching the young man lift himself to his knees between her legs, pulling his T-shirt over his head. His flawless pale skin was smooth looking, his well sculpted chest and abdomen called out for her to run her fingers over them. She reached nervously sliding her small fingertips over his stomach, tracing his muscles.

He only let a grunt from the back of his throat lifting his head in the sensations, undoing his pants tugging them off, his boxers followed. His Thick member now in full view, he was quiet large to what she expected, and her first time she was sure he would not fit.

He noticed her uneasy look, as her gazed turned to his naked form scanning from his red hair to his manhood aching to plunge into her body. She shook her head from side to side watching the Kazekages pale eyes wondered her quivering frame with a smirk.

"no I can't" the tears began to swell in the corners of her sockets as she struggled, trying to turn to crawl away from him between her legs. Gaara swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her from escaping from him. He needed to finish what he started or he would ended up becoming sexually frustrated and would have to complete his arousal himself. With the thought running through his brain he pulled off her panties off one of her legs, and spreading her wide he pulled on her hips bringing her moist hole to the head of his waiting penis. Her legs draped around his thighs, his body now slightly hunched over the squirming girl, crying out for him to stop.

"Matsuri, you really want me to stop?" his lips dragged along her ear lobe as he whispered, her breathing was loud, her chest rising and falling with much excitement, fear, passion.

Before she could answer he made her cry out, the sound of her voice rang though his ears as he pushed his length deep within the walls of her tight pink area. She clenched hard around him as he guided his way until his full member had broken though her barrier, breaking the seal. Her nails dug hard into the back of his shoulders, the red lines began to pop from his flesh as she screamed in agony.

The blood began to mix with the arousal as he moved slightly back out, his hips thrusting back into the depths of her stomach. The skins from the tip of him pulled back exposing the sensitive area underneath as the friction from her walls rubbed softly against every push.

Her legs flopped with his quickening rhythm, his upper body hunched over her, his head planted in the crook of her neck, her screams started to form the words, her pain started turning to pleasure feeling his length hit the right spot within her, the sensitive nerve was stimulated by his constant pace. Her words now clear in his ear

"Gaara..." Her tears still flowing from her eyes as the Kage pumped his member deep within her. Matsuri's voice nearly made him loose his mind, her legs wrapped tightly around him trying to push him deeper with every thrust.

"Matsuri..." His deep voice panted her name quietly, his pace now rushing to catch up with his reaching climax. He felt himself loosing control, he knew what was finally coming. With a few last, hard pushes inside of her he released his seed. The load was that much that it began to squeeze from her small hole to where his softening penis still resided. He dumped his hot liquids deep in the pit of her stomach, his heavy breath now uncontrolled as he let himself drop from exhaustion on his lover.

"wow" her chest rose deep pulling the Kazekage's head to her sweating chest, her fingerers tugging lightly at the hair on the back of his neck. His eyes closing, rewinding in his head what he had done to his student. His pants heavy in the hollow of the empty room where the two lovers lay on the floor in one another's arms completely nude. 


End file.
